La virtud de la esperanza
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: Para él no había más allá que aquel oscuro que le ofrecía una muchedumbre furiosa y ansiosa por su ejecución. Mas Sakura, sólo un alma entre tanto odio, era capaz de ver un poco más que eso. RETO. SasuSaku.


**Titulo:** La virtud de la esperanza.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Sasuke x Sakura  
><strong>Frase:<strong> "_El odio no disminuye con el odio. El odio disminuye con el amor_". Buda  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 658

* * *

><p><strong>La virtud de la esperanza<strong>  
>By: Lolly<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡Bastardo! ¡Traidor! ¡Demonio!<em>

Los gritos ensordecedores de los aldeanos retumbaban en la prisión de Konoha. Los largos y oscuros pasillos hacían que el sonido retumbara de una manera tétrica. Al fondo, en el recóndito más lejano, él tenía una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, como si disfrutara de la situación.

A medida que el bullicio aumentaba, las pupilas negras de un sardónico Sasuke Uchiha se opacaban cada vez más. Aunque la situación le provocara cierta gracia, si el pudiera salir de aquella asquerosa celda, mataría de la manera más sangrienta a todos y cada uno de aquellos infames que le insultaban.

Sólo por insultarlo.

— Sasuke-kun…

Una voz suave, liviana, se coló entre todo aquel griterío y llegó a sus oídos. Levantó su cabeza de forma desganada y la dirigió al frente. Una desaliñada y triste Sakura le devolvía la vista, con sus pequeñas manos aferradas con fuerza a los barrotes de la celda. Su cara estaba lívida y fruncía los labios, sus ojos mostrando desesperación.

Él no le contestó.

— Por favor, Sasuke-kun…

Pero tampoco apartó la mirada.

_¡Bastardo! ¡Traidor! ¡Demonio!_

_Los odio. A todos. _

— No lo hagas, por favor.

Si fuera otra persona, hubiera preguntado "¿Qué cosa?" pero siendo un Uchiha, sólo se permitió alzar una ceja. Ella apretó aún más sus manos en aquel frío metal.

— Sólo están dolidos. No saben lo que sufriste. Piensan que fuiste capturado. Nadie sabe que te entregaste. No los juzgues. Entiéndelos. — "_No los odies_" quiso decir, pero sintió un nudo en su garganta y no pudo continuar. El aura oscura que le rodeaba aumentaba su consternación.

— ¿Yo debo entenderlos?— Repitió en voz baja y peligrosa. Todo él se había tensado, la furia colándose involuntariamente en sus palabras. Imágenes de su hermano, de Danzou, de los consejeros, del repudio de los aldeanos cuando llegó a la aldea, se mezclaban en su mente. Ya no quería matarlos. Quería destrozarlos, quitarles cada uno de sus miembros, uno por uno, para que sintieran aunque sea de manera física una mínima parte de lo que sintió él.

_¡Bastardo! ¡Traidor! ¡Demonio!_

_Voy a matarlos. A todos. _

Sakura comprendió que había utilizado las palabras incorrectas.

— Son ignorantes de la realidad Sasuke-kun. Todos lo fuimos. Merecen saber la verdad antes de que los sentencies.

Él sentía que cada cosa que salía de los labios de ella acrecentaba aún más su ira. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Sakura incluso tenía culpa por lo que él sentía. Por no entenderlo, por defenderlos a ellos.

Ella tenía toda la maldita culpa.

— No me interesa— Contestó, duro, lento— Los haré sufrir, uno por uno.

La joven soltó los barrotes, y dejó sus manos de manera lánguida colgando a los lados de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, su mirada se bajó y sus labios esbozaban una amarga curvatura.

— Yo soy sólo una persona más del montón— Comenzó, con la voz ahogada a causa de las lágrimas reprimidas— Conozco tu pasado y tu presente. Sé que no eres perfecto, sufriste mucho. Pero, Sasuke-kun, a pesar de todo— Levantó la vista y lo miró con valentía y firmeza— yo creó en ti. No, no sólo eso. Yo confío en ti. Y eso es lo único que me importa.

Luego de decir eso, le sonrió con suavidad y se despidió de él, dejando detrás de él un clima de armonía.

_¡Bastardo! ¡Traidor! ¡Demonio!_

Los gritos ya no se escuchaban, no porque hayan cesado, sino porque su mente no los registraba. Su cabeza dejó de llenarse de imágenes de asesinatos y pensamientos sádicos, para darle paso a los recuerdos de su familia, de sus amigos y a la suave sonrisa de la joven que acababa de visitarlo.

Y con aquel ambiente calido que ella había instalado a su alrededor, él se propuso descansar, a la espera de un mañana sin gritos ni aldeanos furiosos, sino con un sol tenue, la compañía de sus fieles compañeros de siempre y la esperanzadora sonrisa de Sakura.


End file.
